


Lend Me Your Hand

by WritinGale



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinGale/pseuds/WritinGale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Clarke takes a baseball bat to police chief Marcus Kane's brand new audi, she is put on probation with none of than Bellamy Blake as her probation officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first "real" fic, so please be kind!  
> Special thanks to FirstmateSwan who helped me get up the courage to post this.

 

Lend me your hand and we'll conquer them all

Where you invest your love, you invest your life

_-Mumford & Sons, Awake My Soul_

* * *

 

 

 "Clarke Griffin?"

Her cell door slides open with a bang, but Clarke does not move from her corner position on the floor. She looks up from her feet to see a kind faced guard shuffling his feet awkwardly by the door. She guesses it's his first day on the job, and he hasn't yet grown to be cruel as the other guards are.

The guard, whose name tag read 'N. Miller', seemed to be waiting for a response from Clarke. When she said nothing, he cleared his throat to continue. "Your mother posted bail for you. She's in the front office and we gave her the items removed from your person upon arrest. I'm going to take you to a room where you can change into your own clothes and then you're free to go."

With a sigh, Clarke stood up to follow the guard out. She thanked him with all the kindness she could muster, not because she was grateful to be leaving her cell (though she certainly wouldn't miss the place), but because he was the first person in days who had taken the time to explain to her what was going on. She made a silent wish that he would not lose his kindness as he continued to work here.

He led her to a small room where a red haired female guard was waiting to watch her change. The woman handed her a t-shirt and jeans that Clarke assumed her mother brought, because they were not the same blood stained clothes that she was arrested in. While she undressed, and redressed in front of the guard, Clarke wondered how furious her mother would be at what she had done. _Let her be mad_ she thought _, she deserves it._

Clarke rejoined the male guard outside the room, relieved to be out of the ugly grey sweats she had been provided with. The guard led her down around a corner to the end of a long hallway and into the main room, where her mother would be waiting.

It turns out, Abby was much more disappointed in Clarke than she was angry. This of course was also disappointing for Clarke, because it was much easier to deal with her mother's rage than her anything but subtle, guilt trips. Abby stood on the opposite end of the office, near the building's entrance with her arms crossed, sporting her best we-have-a-lot-to-talk-about-young-lady expression. She held a clear plastic bag with Clarke's belongings and a envelope likely packed with government paperwork in one hand.

Miller stopped in the hallway, wished Clarke luck and let her on her way. She walked up to her mother, stopped two feet away crossed her arms in imitation, and smirked. "I don't suppose they gave you back my softball bat?" Never the person to create a scene, Abby simply handed Clarke the bag of her things, and turned to walk out the door with a sigh.

The 20 minute car ride home was filled with a sickening silence that made Clarke want to jump out of her skin. Not even the radio was playing, and when Clarke reached forward to turn it on, Abby raised her hand to signal that that was not acceptable.

Neither of them had spoken until they were pulling into the garage, and much to Clarke's satisfaction, her mother was the first to break the silence. After parking the car and removing her seat belt, Abby turned to face her daughter.

"Based on your actions last night, I assume you know."

Clarke didn't answer and though the engine was now off, neither woman made a move to get out of the car. Abby was trying to make eye contact, but Clarke refused.

"About Marcus and me?" her mother supplied.

There was another pause that Clarke used to calm herself before responding. "Yes. I found out two days ago."

Abby looked resigned. She knew there was no fixing what she had done, and in part, she knew that her actions made her responsible for her daughter's defiance.

"I'm sorry Clarke." The words carried the weight of Abby's world. It would be impossible to put into words how deeply she wished things had gone differently for her family. Given the opportunity to change it, she would take it in a heartbeat, no matter the consequences.

"Did Dad know?" Clarke spat. She never planned to ask it, but the question had been burning at the back of her mind since her discovery of the affair. Turns out, 13 sleepless hours in solitary confinement allows for certain thoughts to resonate in your mind, leaving no room for anything else.

"No." Her shame forced her to look away. "No, I never told him."

Unsure whether she was glad to know her father was blind to the affair, and therefore could not be hurt by it, or livid that Abby never had the decency to be honest in her marriage, Clarke left the car without a word and locked herself in her bedroom to get some much needed sleep.

…

A week has past since Clarke's arrest, and she has officially been suspended from school. There was a hearing held today, and Abby of course had done everything in her power to protect Clarke from permanent expulsion. Apparently having a mother that is both an alumni of the school and a head surgeon of its affiliated hospital gets you a lot of pull. Not to mention Abby likely played on the sympathies of the school board by reminding them of her father's tragic death.

The discussion consisted mostly of Clarke's superiors telling her how disappointed they were with her deplorable behavior. The phrases "we saw so much potential in you" and "Clarke dear, you are better than this" were spoken more times than a person could count.

It took an hour of admonishment and lectures on morality for the board to come to an agreement. Because of Clarke's unfortunate circumstances and previously outstanding conduct with the university, she would be dropped from all her current classes and allowed to resume school the following semester, permitted that she had written endorsement from a psychologist that her grieving will no longer evoke violent outbursts. The word "suspension" was never used, but the Griffin women both knew it would go on her record as such, along with the five F's she would receive for dropping her classes this late in the semester.

…

_It didn't start out as a bad day. In fact, the weather was extraordinarily beautiful. It had been raining the day before, leaving Los Angeles smelling cleaner than usual, and almost sweet. Fresh air filled Clarke's lungs as she stepped onto the back porch. She felt the sun on her face and looked up to see light filtering through the clouds, bathing the yard in it's warmth. It was the perfect day for soccer._

_Clarke and her father had a long standing tradition with Wells and his father Thelonious. It started when Clarke and Wells were both in elementary school, and both played on the same coed soccer team. The two instantly became best friends and insisted on watching Major League Championships together. One year turned into two, and now ten years later, the two families still gathered to watch the games._

_If the weather permitted, as it did today, the group would even compete against each other in a quick scrimmage. Clarke and her father were_ always _teamed up against Wells and his father. Despite the japes about Clarke playing like a girl, more often than not, her and Jake prevailed. The group never played fair, and injuries were not uncommon. When she was fourteen, Clarke took a particularly hard hit from Wells, fell back, and fractured her wrist. He apologized profusely, and despite Clarke's insistence that it barely hurt (which was true) they didn't play again for an entire year. Wimps._

_Luckily, enough time had passed that the group was back to their old ways of rough housing and unsportsmanlike tactics. Days like these are what Clarke lived for. This is when she felt most happy, most at home. Playing soccer with her father, whether they won or lost was never disappointing._

_After an hour of exhaustingly cheerful play that left the group covered in fresh mud and bruises, they went inside to catch their breath and clean up to watch the game. Abby, who typically did not participate in such activities, but was usually around to provide sustenance and teasing jokes, was still at the hospital due to an exceptionally difficult surgery. Because she wasn't home to cook her world famous lasagna, Jake called for a pizza while the other three sat on the couch and turned on the TV._

_Houston had won the conference championships against DC United, which meant that they were going to finals, but the game everybody cared about was LA Galaxy against the Seattle Sounders._

_Jake walked back into the living room just as the Sounders made a goal. "Serve it up.... YEAH!" he shouted as pained cries of "oh" echoed from the Jahas._

_"Right here kid" Jake cheered, high-fiving his daughter._

_"Prepare for crushing defeat." Clarke smirked at Wells._

_"It's not over yet." He reminded her, smiling. "Besides, it doesn't matter if you win this game. The Sounders need three goals on us to go to finals. It's just not gonna happen."_

_"You know Jake, you are a terrible LA citizen. You're a disgrace to the city and I should have you ostracized!" Thelonious jested._

_"Just because you're the mayor Jaha, doesn't mean I have to agree with the terrible teams you support!"_

_Wells took personal offense to the insult and jumped into the action. "We have DAVID FREAKING BECKHAM!" He exclaimed, "nobody beats Beckham!"_

_"Oooh" Clarke mocked him, in a sing song voice, "Wells has cruuuuuuuush"_

_"Oh shut up! You're just mad because the pathetic Sounders don't have a soccer god on their team."_

_The doorbell rang, and Jake stood up to answer it. "Must be the pizza. I'll be right back."_

_"You're going down Mr. G!" Wells shouted over his shoulder._

_When they heard the first bang, she almost wasn't sure what it was. Wells and Thelonious had been shouting "DEFENSE!" at the screen while Clarke was chanting "c'mon, c'mon" under her breath. They all fell silent when it happened and Thelonious reached his hand out in front of the teenagers to block them from getting up. There was a second bang and Clarke jumped in her seat._

_Thelonious stood up and whispered urgently to Wells that he take Clarke upstairs. She was shaking her head no and tears were streaming down her face, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her away. She saw Thelonious inch around the corner when she heard the third gunshot. This time she screamed._

_Wells put his hand over her mouth and kept pulling her away. She fought with everything she had left but it was no use. Wells' grip on her was tight and all she could do was crumple to the floor as she prayed that her father was still alive. Sobs wracked her body, and Wells repeatedly whispered in her ear "It's going to be okay, shhh, shhh Clarke, they're going to be okay."_

_There was a fourth bang and they heard a man scream "WHERE IS SHE?"_

_Clarke tried to silence her cries so that she could listen as Thelonious attempted to calm the man down. "Sir there's nobody here but Jake and me."_

_"DON'T LIE!" The man must've been crazy, his voiced sounded hoarse as if he was screaming all day. "ABIGAIL GRIFFIN. WHERE. IS. SHE."_

_Dread filled Clarke. Whoever this man was, and for whatever reason, he wanted her mom dead, and he would kill anybody who got in his way._

_"Please sir," the mayor begged. "She isn't here."_

_There was another shot and Thelonious screamed._

_Wells ran into the foyer at the sound of his father screams. Clarke heard a sixth shot and a thud._

_Without a second thought, she followed. The scene before her was something directly out of a horror movie. The front door was still open and her father lay next to it in a pool of his own blood. Thelonious was still on the carpet of the living room, laying face down in a much smaller puddle of red. Wells was closest to her, facing up with a bullet wound straight through his forehead._

_Clarke screamed._

_For the first time since entering the room, she looked up at the man holding the gun. He was tall and lanky, with grey tinted hair, and the enraged eyes of a man mad._

_"Where is she?" He demanded._

_Clarke couldn't reply, instead sobs escaped her body._

_He raised the gun and repeated "Where. Is. She."_

_"I- I d-don't know." Clarke choked out. "I don’t know!"_

_The man cocked the gun, and pulled the trigger._

_There was an empty click._

_Momentarily relieved, Clarke ran to her fathers body and collapsed on top of him. She pushed him onto his back and searched for the bullet wound._

_"I'll find her." The man threatened, and he walked out the front door, calm as ever._

_Clarke pushed her hands onto her father's chest and did everything she could to stop him from bleeding out._

_"Dad" she cried, begging for a response._

_"Dad?" he didn't answer._

"DAD!"

Clarke woke with a start, her body covered in a cold sheen of sweat.

Her memories were her nightmares these days, and there was little she could do to stop them.

 

...

 

Apparently one tortuous hearing hadn't been enough, because today Clarke was to appear at court for a preliminary hearing. Her mother forced her into a pink pastel colored dress, girlish shoes, and pulled her hair into a high ponytail.

"The idea," she told Clarke, between pulls of the brush "is to make you look innocent. We're lucky you're still 17 or they could convict you as an adult."

"I'm pleading guilty anyways" she huffed. "What's the point?"

"Well, I convinced Kane to drop the charges against you. _Oh don't give me that look._ And you know Thelonious pulled all the strings he could, but the judge could still give you harsh probation terms. We want the lightest sentence possible. Now chin up, it'll be okay. Even worst case scenario can't be anything too bad."

 

The hearing was much easier than Clarke expected. The judge read forth the crimes Clarke was being accused of including trespassing, disorderly conduct, and property damage. Clarke was asked how she plead, and she answered "guilty" to all accounts.

"Now," the judge began, picking up her glasses and putting them on to read off of the paper in front of her. "Because of your connections to Mayor Jaha, we're letting you off easy. You are extremely lucky. You will face no jail time and only 6 months probation. We are not putting you on house arrest, but if you break any terms of your probation you will be.

"You are to complete 100 hours of community service before your probation is up, and you are to participate in the new ARK program for juveniles that the mayor has recently instated. Your probation officer is Mr. Bellamy Blake and you will report to him twice a month for mandatory drug testing.

"Officer Blake has the right to check in on you anytime he sees fit, without any warning whatsoever. Do you understand?" She looked up from her papers to make eye contact with Clarke. It was intimidating to say the least.

"Yes your honor." Clarke answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about sports or the LA juvenile corrections system, so I'm sorry if there were any mistakes (please tell me!)  
> Thank you for reading; the next chapter will be up within two weeks.


	2. The Irony of Coincidence

Bellamy was never one for parties. He found them to be too loud, too crowded, and to be frank he found it difficult to pretend to like people that he really didn't. He was only in attendance of the mayor's celebration at the behest of his boss, Marcus Kane. In truth, Bellamy had no idea why the chief took any special interest in him.

He had barely finished his training and had only just been given his list of new probation clients. His first real day of work hadn't even begun yet, but Bellamy knew better than to get on the chief's bad side. Kane had insisted that working with the Ark program would be beneficial to Bellamy's career, and of course that meant he had to attend it's "christening" as Jaha so pretentiously called it.

He would be lying if he said that his younger sister Octavia wasn't a large reason for his acceptance of the Ark assignment. She had been arrested once for theft, and again more recently for the possession of prescription drugs that weren't hers. Octavia's first offense was written off after she spent 72 hours in juvenile lock up, but the second landed her in a detention hall for over two months and she was only let out on probation a week ago.

The Ark program was designed to help minors on probation that had the potential to reform and become model citizens. The program was very difficult to get accepted into, with only 100 spaces open. Bellamy used the few strings he could pull to get Octavia out of juvie and placed here. The police chief and mayor worked together to personally select the 100 delinquents allowed in.

When Bellamy went into the chief's office to ask for Octavia to be placed in the program, he was shocked that they had already enrolled her. The catch of course being, that he take on 20 clients from the program. He accepted in a heartbeat, willing to do anything to protect his sister.

Kane had actually suggested that Bellamy bring Octavia to the party with him, saying that there would be a few other Ark initiates present as well. She was more than excited at the opportunity to meet her future peers and refused to let her brother back out. She forced him into his best pants and the only button up shirt he owned. Octavia had even insisted on doing his hair for him, claiming that the way he slicked it back made him look old. Not the Bellamy particularly cared, because he wasn't trying to impress anybody, but Octavia had it in her head that she was going to help Bellamy find a girlfriend. In fact, she had hinted at being his wingwoman today. "Everybody loves a cute protective older brother!" she'd told him excitedly.

However, Octavia had abandoned his side as soon as they entered the building to scout out her fellow lawbreakers in the crowd. So much for being his wingwoman.

He stood awkwardly in the main room of the building where a handful of people where gathered in smaller conversations. He didn't recognize anybody.

The lover of food as he was, when Bellamy smelled barbecue wafting in from the back lawn, he let his nose lead the way.

Outside he found a large grassy field, at least the size of two football fields. Bellamy whistled under his breath, the mayor had certainly gone all out for this program. The entire campus resembled a small school. The main building was two stories, with the front office and a large gym-like atrium on the ground floor. Bellamy guessed the second floor was made up of smaller classrooms and private offices.

Looking around, Bellamy saw Octavia talking to a questionable young man with short black hair and startling blue eyes. He marched over to put an end to whatever bad intentions the boy had for his sister.

"Octavia!" He smiled broadly, but she immediately knew he was up to no good. "Who's your new friend?" The boy looked wary of Bellamy but didn't back down.

Instead he stood up straighter and supplied "Atom. I'm in the Ark program."

"Ahh, I should've known." Octavia slapped Bellamy's arm as a warning. "Is it Atom, A-T-O-M?"

"Yes."

Octavia gave Bellamy a curious look, unsure why the spelling of his name should matter.

"I'm Bellamy Blake. Octavia's older brother." Bellamy put his arm around her should and pulled her closer to him in mock camaraderie. She pushed him away, annoyed at his interference. "I believe I'm your new probation officer. I recognize your name from my files!" Bellamy's smile broadened and Octavia groaned.

"I'm sorry about my brother, Atom. He's not on duty so you don't have to worry about him." She smiled kindly at Atom and he shrugged, walking away. Bellamy stepped in front of her, arms crossed and eyebrows raised, waiting for an explanation.

"What? He's cute."

"He's a criminal O."

"They're all criminals."

Bellamy grunted. "I still don't want you chumming up to any of them. They could be dangerous."

"I don't need you to protect me."

"Yes you do."

Octavia let out a grumble, but knew she couldn't win this argument and changed the subject. "So what about you big brother? Meet any cute girls?"

Bellamy snorted, but accepted the turn of conversation with a grin. "I told you, it's not gonna happen."

"You just aren't trying hard enough. See that girl over there?" Octavia pointed to a short blonde by the drinks table. "She looks about your age."

"Not really my type."

"Please Bell, I know you. Blonde and busty is exactly your type."

Bellamy gasped in indignation. "That is not all I look for in women!"

"Judging by the fact that you've never been in a real relationship I find that hard to believe."

"I don't have time for a relationship, I have you to take care of."

Octavia sighed in exasperation. "I told you, I don't need you looking out for me. I'm 17 years old now, I can do most of the work on my own."

"Might I remind you that you've been arrested twice."

"That's not fair and you know it."

He did know it. The first time Octavia was arrested she was only 14 years old and it was five months after their mother passed. Bellamy had quit college and taken a job as a janitor so they could afford a ratty apartment and cheap food. He accepted very minimal government aid, only in the form of health care for Octavia.

In truth, it was because he was too proud to accept handouts, but he told her it was because they were luckier than a lot of other people and didn't need it as badly as them. While that was true, it wasn't the reason, and they were struggling because of Bellamy's pride. Octavia had taken their mother's death particularly hard.

He remembers sitting in the waiting room of the hospital after receiving the news of Aurora's passing, and Octavia looked so lost and defeated. She asked him through tears "What are we going to do, Bell?"

He replied "Whatever the hell we want."

It was the wrong thing to say, and he knows that now and regrets it everyday, but at the time he was too numb to say anything else.

Five months later Bellamy received a call that his sister had been caught shoplifting at Target. Bellamy was furious at her, expecting that she stole clothes or makeup. However when he arrived and they told him she had been caught with a box of poptarts and three candy bars he almost broke down and cried.

When Octavia was in juvenile lockup, Bellamy applied for food stamps and went down to the community college to enroll in the police academy. He vowed that once Octavia was released he would do everything in his power to provide her with everything she needed, as much of what she wanted as possible. He was able to get a slightly better paying job as a night janitor and took day classes while Octavia was at school.

Things were going well for them until two years later when Octavia was found on the bathroom floor of her high school, having overdosed on stolen Percocet and Vicodin. Bellamy would never forgive himself for not knowing of her depression, and lived every day in fear that he would slip up and cause Octavia to try to kill herself again.

When he was called into he emergency room, he thought that Octavia was going to die. He was so used to death and disappointment that hope was impossible for him. In that moment he felt so utterly alone that he himself thought there was no more reason to live.

Octavia pulled through and Bellamy had never been happier in his entire life. He held her in his arms and the two of them cried until their eyes ran dry. She was ashamed, and refused to talk about it, and so Bellamy gave her space.

He thought it would be easy to move past, but then the cops showed up, saying they needed to question Octavia about where she got the drugs. She told them she bought them from a boy at her school named Jasper who had recently been in an accident and was given more painkillers than he could possibly need.

Both teens were arrested and Bellamy could have killed somebody he was so angry.

The situation his sister was in made him decide to be a probation officer, so that he could help kids who had only turned to criminals because of terrible circumstances.

They were doing better now, he thought. Octavia was in therapy and she seemed increasingly happier. She was almost back to her old self, with more energy and few bad days. Bellamy knew that some days this was a front, and inside she was dying, but he knew better than to question her. Instead he made sure that she took her medicine everyday, and went to all her doctor's appointments. He reminded her on a daily basis that he loves her and nothing will ever change that. He did his best not to treat her like she was fragile, even though he believed it to be true.

"You're right. It's not fair." Bellamy looked down at his feet, wondering what he had ever done to deserve for his family to suffer as they did.

"I know I am. Now go talk to her!" Octavia shoved her brother towards the girl, and at the risk of looking immature and ruining his cool exterior, he continued walking in her direction.

The blonde was wearing a soft pink summer dress, and her hair was curled loosely. She looked like a bohemian princess. She was beautiful.

She was also brooding. She wore an irritable expression and drank her lemonade with stiff arms.

"Wanna get your mind off it?" He asked her, smiling.

She looked up, surprised at first before smiling back. "What makes you think you can distract me?"

"Oh I've got a few ideas."

Her jaw dropped in mock astonishment. "Well that is certainly no way to speak to a lady."

"Forgive me princess, I didn't realize you were so high and mighty."

The girl laughed. "Oh please! Just because I don't swoon into your arms at the mention of some back door hook up!"

"Well now you're just assuming. Maybe my idea was much more innocent. Such as... lunch on me?"

She leaned forward and patted his shoulder. Bellamy had to look down to see her face and he quickly averted his eyes from her chest, forcing himself to look into her bright eyes.

"Maybe another time darling." The girl smiled up at him, and he suddenly felt nervous.

Before he could come up with a snarky retort, he heard Kane shout from across the lawn. "Blake!" He looked up to see his boss striding towards him with an older woman in tow. He took her to be the famous Abigail Griffin. Everybody in the force knew that the chief was sleeping with a married woman, and the gossip exploded when her husband was shot and killed. Apparently she felt guilty and called things off with Kane. Or, apparently not because they obviously came here together.

The blonde girl groaned. "Well the distraction was nice while it lasted."

At the same time, Abby called out "Clarke! Honey!" and Bellamy's stomach dropped.

"You're not Clarke Griffin are you?" Bellamy had seen the name on his list of clients and thought nothing of it. Griffin was a common enough surname and he didn't believe that a woman of Abigail Griffin's standing would have a delinquent of a daughter. It also didn't help that he saw the name Clarke and assumed the client was male.

"Yeah, I am. What's it to you?"

Bellamy took a step back. It wasn't appropriate for him to be so close to one of his clients. It took a second for him to make the connection that Clarke was obviously under 18, and he felt sick to his stomach.

He muttered a disbelieving "oh my god" under his breath before Kane and the woman joined them.

"Well Clarke!" Kane smiled widely, "I see you've met Officer Blake!"

A shocked expression passed over her face, then understanding as she connected the dots. She pressed her lips into a conspicuously fake smile and nodded. Kane thumped her on the shoulder, like a father would to congratulate his son, and Clarke stepped away from him. She looked exceedingly uncomfortable, and Bellamy couldn't blame her. Even if she hadn't been flirting with her probation officer only seconds before, the man her mother cheated on her now dead father with was acting like he was her new dad.

"Yes, he was just telling me how excited he is for the new Ark program!" It was obvious she was trying to draw attention from herself and direct it towards him.

"Really?" Kane beamed. The program was his pride and joy.

"You know it sir."

Abby spoke up, looking at her daughter. "Well Clarke, have you met any of the other Ark kids? You're going to be spending a lot of time with them now."

Clarke huffed "Bellamy is the only person I've actually talked to."

"What a strange coincidence." Abby looked suspicious and her stare made him want to crawl out of his skin.

"Actually, Bellamy's younger sister is in the program. You're 17 right Clarke?"

She answered with an "Mhm."

"Well, I believe Octavia is 17 as well, that's already two things you have in common." Bellamy could tell that Kane was desperately trying to earn Clarke's acceptance, but it was also clear that he had no idea how to act around kids of any age, especially teenagers. After practically raising Octavia for three years, Bellamy was a master at handling teenagers.

"I'll go get her and introduce you too." Bellamy smirked, he knew she'd hate being forced to meet somebody while in her current state of angst, especially at Kane's suggestion.

Bellamy turned around to find Octavia watching curiously from where he left her only a few minutes ago. He waved her over. She looked confused but came anyways.

"What's up?" She asked.

Bellamy grabbed her arm and directed her into the circle. There were five of them now, and they were probably blocking people's way of the drinks, but he wasn't about to make an awkward situation worse by suggesting they move.

"This," he said pointedly, gesturing to Clarke. "Is Clarke Griffin. She's one of my clients in the Ark program."

Octavia burst out laughing. Realizing how inappropriate her reaction must seem, she collected herself and apologized, reaching a hand out to Clarke. "I'm Octavia. I'm in the program too."

"Hi Octavia." Clarke clearly didn't want to talk but Octavia was having none of it.

"So whatcha in for?"

"Uh..." Clarke and Abby suddenly looked embarrassed, but Kane seemed amused.

"Actually, she took a baseball bat to my car. It was quite an interesting night."

Octavia raised her eyebrows "Dang girl, destroying the police chief's car? You've got guts."

"I guess so." Clarke grinned, and its authenticity encouraged Octavia. She looped her arm through Clarke's and smiled up at her.

"I'll introduce you to the other of the 100 I've already met, you'll love them."

Clarke looked relieved to have an excuse to leave her mother and Kane's presence, and gladly joined Octavia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First of all I would like to thank you for the kudos, follows, and reviews. You are all too good to me. Which is why I feel TERRIBLE for updating this later than I said I would. I've just been stressed with school and a new job, but I'm going to do my best to dedicate more time specifically to writing so this doesn't happen again. Feel free to harass me at reblking.tumblr.com and yell at me to keep writing. Next chapter should be up in two weeks time! :)


End file.
